My Cursed Future
by jyfrlubkpop
Summary: Alice moves to Japan with her parents and things get very topsy turvy for her..and the Sohma's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-

Hey all, this will be my first new story on my new account. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Fruits Basket, any rights to it, or characters except any OC's I add to the story.

Thank you and enjoy.

-Jyfrlubkpop

Alice's Introduction.

Hi, my name is Alice Sohma. I haven't always been a Sohma but I wouldn't change it now for anything. My story starts when I was just sixteen and my name was Alice Parker from Georgia, a state in the United States. Back then I was the daughter of and lived with my parents Peter, and Jessica Parker.

Now some of you might be being smart arses and no my dad is not and never was Spiderman. Although I do admit that would be pretty awesome.

Anyways this story starts when my dad who worked for a toy company got a promotion, sending him to be the head chief of a brand new chain the company was opening in Japan. This is when and where my life was completely turned upside down.

Now don't get scared off my story isnt completely tragic. Things worked out I guess, but there are some things I would like to change.

But enough about that. Let me tell you what I looked like back then so you can a pretty good idea so you can try to visualize me. I have green eyes and dark black hair that goes just above my shoulders. My hair has red and caramel colored highlights through it and I wear glasses. Just regular black framed ones, no crazy funky frames. Im tall and not stick skinny like most Asian girls are, but I don't think I would want to be…anyways lol im getting side tracked.

Now that you have an idea of what I look like I guess we can get started with my story. Get ready and hold onto your seats.!

This is my OC Alice's self-introduction. I hope it helps you understand her a bit. please enjoy and leave your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning I look out the window of the back seat of the new company car my dad got for his new job. After the long annoying flight to Japan from my home town in Georgia I was very thankful for the extra move to stretch my legs, but I really couldn't wait to get out and properly get the blood reflowing down my still half numb limbs. Maybe it was the numbness, or the tiring jet lag, or maybe just that I was forced to fly half way around the world to a completely different and strange country that was making me so cranky.

Whichever it was I simply blamed my father. Yes I know it's not his fault and he's doing this to make more money so we can live more comfortably but it still didn't fix the fact that I did not want to be doing this move at all.

I had friends back home, and a school I was used to. I had even just started freaking dating the boy I had been crushing over for a year now! A year and he finally noticed I existed, and then I have to move to Big China town. I don't even like sushi… the only good thing about this is that we had at least been warned two months before the move so we all got to learn quite a bit of Japanese.

Me more than my parents though, mostly because I was determined to be able to communicate when I got here. Imagine getting here and not even being able to ask where the toilet is. Believe me moving somewhere completely new is scary enough without having to worrying about peeing your pants.

Eyes closed, I lean again the car door, drowning out any outside noise with my headphone. Music was the best thing for me when im stressed or worried. Suddenly someone pats my knee and I open my eyes to see my father turned in his seat smiling at me. Giving him a weak strained smile back I pull the buds out of my ears. "We're here Al." he says happily and my mother also turns in her seat shooting me a big grin before she climbs out.

Sighing to myself I drape the cords to my music buds around my neck and open the door crawling out as well. Shielding my eyes from the sun I look up at the very, there's no other way to say this really..Asian looking house. It was cute though, I had to give it that. "Come on Al, help us get this stuff inside." My father calls as he goes around to the back of the car and pops the trunk.

After we had gotten everything into the house I holed myself up in my new room. It was bigger than my old room and I spent most of the night unpacking and putting everything just so. When I was done I flopped on my bed and looked around the room, ear buds in, filling my head and senses with the beats and chords I loved.

I hoped I would like it there, and I hoped even more I would make at least one friend at school the next day.

** OK so here is chapter one ^^


End file.
